


Ceremonials

by elutherya



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Augury Witch Dongmyeong, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Familiar Hyungu, Fluff, Green Witch Harin, Hedge Witch Yonghoon, Kitchen and Hereditary Witch Giwook, M/M, Slice of Life, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: "The Star upright," Dongmyeong's shoulders sag as soon as the card is flipped. Any remaining worries leaving him in a moment.The Star upright, Giwook doesn't need to be as tuned to the cards as Dongmyeong is to know it's telling them they've found their guiding star. All he needed to know that was the warm weight of Hyungu's hand in his own and the way the others surrounded him in their warm comfort. Their odd mismatched family.
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Ceremonials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shellface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellface/gifts).



> Happy holidays everyone! Celebrating the season with an exchange gift for the WeMoon Secret Santa fest. I wasn't familiar with the Worst Witch series that my prompter asked for, but witches are something near and dear to my heart, so I hope that despite not knowing the series, I managed to bring a little witchy joy to your life. This is very domestic and fluffy, and just a little sneak peek into their life as a coven.

“You’re supposed to add wisteria,” Yonghoon murmurs and Giwook can’t help the sharp look he sends him. He slaps Yonghoon’s hand as soon as he reaches out, fully prepared to drop said wisteria into Giwook’s pot.

“Don’t you dare.” It earns him a pout, but Yonghoon withdraws his hand and falls back into his seat. Giwook waits, watching to see if he’ll make a second attempt at dropping wisteria into the pot he’s carefully stirring. When Yonghoon makes no move, he relaxes again. “You’re banned from making tinctures after yesterday’s mess.”

“That’s not my fault, I was only following the instructions Myeongie was giving me.”

Across the room, Dongmyeong snorts, feet kicked up onto the coffee table while he shuffles through a stack of cards. He looks up long enough to catch Giwook’s gaze, quirking a brow, before closing his eyes again and continuing his shuffle. Giwook smooths down the smile that wants to spread across his face, not wanting to encourage Dongmyeong more than he already has. “That’s exactly why it’s your fault. You listened to a seer who focuses on crystal magic on how to make a sleep potion. A seer who likes to fuck with you. You’re banned from the kitchen for at least a week.”

“The boil over was an accident and I apologized.” Yonghoon’s voice is quiet and Giwook shakes his head as he stirs the pot clockwise. Sometimes it’s hard to remember that Yonghoon is the oldest in their mismatched group. Their accident prone hyung who is far too easy to tease.

“You did, which is why you’re only banned for a week. Maybe you can help Harin in the garden,” Giwook suggests, looking up at Yonghoon from under his lashes to judge his reaction. There’s a pause, where all Giwook can hear is Dongmyeong shuffling his deck one last time, before laying the cards out on the table. Yonghoon freezes, before a soft smile spreads over his face, pout disappearing fully.

“Oh, it’s almost time to harvest.”

“Mhm, Harin is going to need help.” There’s a quiet laugh from behind him and Giwook turns to look at Hyungu kicking off his boots as he comes in the back door. 

“Harin’s definitely going to need help. His squashes have taken over,” Hyungu confirms, shooting Giwook a wink as he bends down to tuck his boots out of the way. He closes the door behind him, before sauntering over, the tip of his nose and ears pink from the chill of being outside in the garden with Harin. 

“We’re all set up for the full moon,” he murmurs, settling in against Giwook’s side to inspect the pot. He hums, eyes flashing amber for a moment, before he turns to look at the shelf of ingredients off to the side. He reaches up for one of the glass jars, glancing over at Yonghoon with a knowing smile, “Do you have everything that you want to cleanse ready to put out?”

“Yes dad,” Yonghoon flops forward against the counter, childish and petulant in the reminder. “All the crystals are lined up, all that we’re missing is Dongmyeong’s cards.”

“You’re not touching them!”

Yonghoon snorts quietly at Dongmyeong’s shout, knowing full well that was the reaction he was going to get the moment the words were out of his mouth. He stretches his arms out, fingers tapping against the counter in a senseless rhythm. “I’ve got the lavender ready. I can handle the cleansing.”

Hyungu leans over, hand ruffling through Yonghoon’s hair in quiet affirmation, before he returns to opening the jar he’d pulled down. He shakes out a few of the dried petals into his hand, carefully working the top back onto the jar and putting it back where it belongs, label facing forward.

“You’re missing elderflower,” Hyungu states, dropping a handful of dried petals into the pot. Giwook nods, giving a small hum, before stirring them in.

“So I’m not allowed to help, but you don’t even question Hyungu?” The bite is all out of Yonghoon, and when Giwook looks up at him, the expression on his face is fond. Behind him, Hyungu quietly wanders away, leaving the kitchen to crouch down in front of the table where Dongmyeong’s spread is sitting.

“He gets boyfriend rights,” Giwook shrugs, dropping his eyes back down to the pot. The colour looks far better and after another stir, he can practically feel the energy bleeding up from it. “Anyways, Junhee’s dealing with headaches, not someone looking for a sleep he won’t wake up from. Adding wisteria would have done the opposite of helping him.”

"Yeah, yeah," Yonghoon grumbles and Giwook snorts as he reaches out to ruffle his hand through his hair. As much as Yonghoon wants to help, they are all far too aware of how his skills for magic don't lie in home and hearth. His magic is far too volatile, built for explosive bursts and catching attention.

He's always fared better when given his own space to explore and weave together something new, than following the tried and true.

"We're going to need rosemary."

Twisting where he's sprawled across the counter, Yonghoon narrows his eyes for a moment, before standing back up to his full height. "Isn't Harin getting it?"

"Harin could, but the plants like you _more_." It's a fact, rather than something to ease Yonghoon's worry over not being able to help. They do like him better than anyone else, probably because he spends so much time singing to them. It doesn't matter thatHarin's usually the one with dirt on his knees and his hands checking over their leaves, they don't turn to face him like they do Yonghoon. Twist as if they're chasing the sun and not a witch whose magic is more prone to exploding than anything else. 

Past Yonghoon, Giwook can see Hyungu smiling with a shake of his head, amused at just how easy it is for Giwook to get Yonghoon back to grinning and laughing. Giwook turns his attention back to Yonghoon, waving his hands through the air and shooing him away. "Go go, it's going to get colder outside if you wait any longer."

Without another word, Yonghoon sweeps out of the kitchen with a smile, fumbling to pull on his boots before slamming out into the yard. Even with the window closed and the way the door swings shut, they can all hear the way Yonghoon laughs as he stumbles out into the garden to join Harin.

With one last stir of the pot, Giwook pulls out his wooden spoon and rests it off to the side, before turning the heat down to let it simmer.

"Yonghoon left the lavender out here," Hyungu calls, still watching Dongmyeong shuffle his cards.

"Nice." Giwook follows them out into the warm glow of the living room. Sure enough, the lavender is sitting on the table beside where Dongmyeong's got his cloth laid out. He sits down beside Hyungu, leaning into his side as he looks over the crystals lined up beside the sage and lavender. "Did you get the jars of water set out?"

Hyungu nods, eyes flicking up to Giwook, before turning back to Dongmyeong. It's hard for Giwook not to reach out and pet through Hyungu's hair until he's falling across his lap in a purring mess, but they still have so many little things to wrap up.

They fall into an easy silence, nothing but the sound of Dongmyeong methodically shuffling through his cards, his eyes closed as he does his last reading before he'll put them out to cleanse in the light of the full moon. The familiarity of it all is nice, like a balm for the chill that's been creeping in as the season changes.

Wordlessly, Hyungu reaches out to take Giwook's hand in his own, fingers tracing over the lines of the glove on his left hand. He looks down and Giwook holds still as Hyungu carefully pulls it off, revealing the stark white of bone. It never ceases to shock him, the way his left hand is nothing more than a skeletal parody of what his hand should look like. A curse he's long since learned to live with.

The way Hyungu is so careful not to touch his hand, instead smoothing his fingers over the delicate curve of his wrist as he sets the glove off onto the table, sets Giwook's chest fluttering. It's not with fear, the way Hyungu touches him. Instead, it always feels like reverence.

"Thank you," Giwook murmurs, leaning to the side, slow enough not to jostle the grip Hyungu has on him, to kiss his cheek. He can feel the way Hyungu is smiling, and he doesn't need to look up at Dongmyeong to know he's watching them with amused fondness. "I'll do the lavender now."

Hyungu lets go of his wrist, and Giwook, careful not to touch anything, reaches up for the sprigs of lavender on the table. A brush of his fingers and Giwook watches as the lavender dries within moments. From freshly picked to looking like they've been hung to dry for weeks. The remains of his hand may be a curse, but he's learned to use it for their benefit rather than fearing how swiftly touching his hand can take away life.

"Point to a card," Dongmyeong orders and Giwook looks over to where he has his cards spread out across the cloth. Giwook reaches out, but Dongmyeong clicks his tongue before he can gesture to the card he wants Dongmyeong to flip over. "Other hand."

"Right, right." Hyungu holds out the glove and Giwook takes it with his right hand, before pulling it back on. He drops his left hand into his lap, before reaching out his right hand, hovering it overtop of the cards. He stops halfway through sweeping his hand over them, and Dongmyeong is quick to flip the card he'd stopped on.

"The Star upright," Dongmyeong's shoulders sag as soon as the card is flipped. Any remaining worries leaving him in a moment.

The back door flies back open, and Yonghoon and Harin stumble back inside, cheeks pink from the fall chill. Giwook looks at them, the house around them feeling warmer now that they're all back within the space. It will be their first harvest together and he knows that it's the reason all of them are a little on edge.

They were all still adjusting since that fateful day Hyungu had first showed up at his doorstep with his swishing black tail.

Their covens familiar and an omen that they were going to start falling into place.

"Of course it'll be a good full moon and harvest," Giwook chides, ignoring the way Dongmyeong kicks out a leg under the table to knock against his knee. He looks down to his lap, where Hyungu has snuck his hand to thread his fingers through Giwook's own gloved ones. He doesn't look up as Harin and Yonghoon start a kettle of water boiling on the stove, before coming to join them. "It's our first harvest as a complete coven, nothing bad can touch that."

Dongmyeong snorts, but even from here, Giwook catches the way his expression softens.

Hyungu's hand tightens around his and Giwook knows he isn't wrong. _The Star upright_ , Giwook doesn't need to be as tuned to the cards as Dongmyeong is to know it's telling them they've found their guiding star. All he needed to know that was the warm weight of Hyungu's hand in his own and the way the others surrounded him in their warm comfort. Their odd mismatched family.

He wouldn't trade them in for anything.

* * *

Adjusting the jars of water lining the windowsill, Giwook gives a soft hum of approval, before finally crawling into bed. Despite Hyungu putting them out, he's never quite managed to put them in the spots that will refract the light from the sun catchers in the morning. 

It's the last task any of them have to do for the night, clear in the way the muted smell of lavender fills the house. There's the creak of a door down the hall, a call of goodnight from Harin and the murmured response from them all as they put an end to their day.

The lights turn out and Giwook counts to three before there’s a jostle at the end of the bed. A small little bounce, and Giwook snorts when he ends up with a face full of fur. He sticks out a hand, combing his fingers through the cats soft fur and ushers it down to lay curled up in front of him.

“Long day?” Giwook asks, tracing his fingers up over the cat's nose and smoothing down it’s head and over its neck. He knows the answer, his own exhaustion already having sleep pull at the edges of his thoughts. A loud rumbling purr answers him, before the cat leans in to bump its forehead against Giwook’s cheek. Even in the dim light, its soft white fur catches the moonlight in a way that Giwook would never be able to explain in any other way that wasn’t _magic_.

He won’t get a proper answer until the morning, when he wakes up curled up tight against Hyungu’s chest, instead of curved around his small feline body. A night of rest and Hyungu will be back to himself, his ears and tail nothing more than what could be a figment of Giwook’s dreams.

For now, Giwook sinks his hands into Hyungu’s fur, petting from his shoulders to tail. Another purr, before Hyungu is tucking his face in under his chest and clear sign that he thinks the two of them should sleep. Giwook smiles, closes his eyes and lets sleep find him, surrounded by the familiar sound of the house and the warmth of Hyungu tucked in close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read ♡


End file.
